Hose bibs which project to the exterior of a building wall are subject to freezing. Accordingly, most conventional hose bibs are equipped with water supply lines therefor including shut-off valves on the inside of the associated wall whereby the supply of water to the hose bib may be shut off during cold weather and the hose bib valve may be opened in order to drain water therefrom. In addition, some hose bibs are constructed such that the valve thereof is spaced inwardly of the associated wall, but these hose bibs are still subject to freezing in extreme cold weather and are more susceptible to breakage as a result of loose mounting of the hose bibs through the associated walls.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cover whereby the exterior portions of a hose bib may be shielded from below freezing exterior temperatures and also constructed in a manner whereby the inherent transfer of heat through the associated wall from the inside thereof to the exterior of the wall may serve to heat the interior of the hose bib cover and thus the hose bib enclosed therein.